


Do What You Want With My Body

by nopelinson



Series: Truth or Dare [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Lapdance, M/M, OT5, Smut, Teasing, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopelinson/pseuds/nopelinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the boys decide one night that instead of studying they'll play truth or dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do What You Want With My Body

It was annoyingly quiet, or so Louis thought. Especially for a Friday night. Mind you, him and his four roommates all had varying exams the following Monday, but the way the Doncaster lad saw it, they had a full forty-eight hours as of ten AM Saturday to revise. Which, in his case at least, was more than enough time.

Closing his book he nearly rolled out of his bunk and headed over to the threadbare couch where Harry was sitting cross-legged, computer in his lap, textbook off to the side.

“Heya, Harry!” Louis said, squishing in beside him, pushing his book off to the side and leaning on the younger boy’s shoulder. Despite the slight annoyance, Harry shut his laptop and looked down at the beaming boy.

“And to think _I’m_ the younger one,” he grumbled, though only half-heartedly.  In the two years that Harry had dormed with the other boys he had taken a particular liking to the eldest of the group. Trying to shrug the boy off, Harry only succeeded in having Louis cling to his side even closer. Harry sighed and placed his laptop on the floor and shifted around so his head was resting on the end of the old couch. Louis gratefully took to the change in position, laying down on his broad chest, legs tangling with the other boys. Harry let out a happy sigh and went to stroke the boy’s floppy hair, eliciting a sleepy sort of moan from Louis and a tentative smile from Harry.

“Aw, look at the boyfriends.” Niall’s Irish lilt broke through the quiet sounds of keys clicking and pages turning and the other boys looked up, a chorus of “aw’s” accompanying Niall’s statement. Louis rolled his eyes and, for show, stretched up to kiss Harry’s chin where the smallest bit of stubble was poking through, scratching at his lip. He knew the boys were only teasing but it sent a jolt through his stomach every time they talked about Harry and himself as though they were a _couple_. Not that Louis wouldn’t date Harry but he was in a relationship with a girl he was attracted to at the least, and he considered himself straight. Really.

Squirming on top of the curly haired boy Louis squished up against him, his arm snaking under his back. He pushed his fingers against his spine, the knobs quite prominent through the thin black v-neck. The motion earned Louis a pinch to the bum and he yelped, pulling his hands out and jabbing Harry in the sides. Harry grunted and pinched him again which had the boy dissolving in a fit of giggles.

The sounds drew the attention of their roommates and Liam shook his head. “Do you need some time alone?” he asked, looking over and smirking at the cuddling pair.

“Oh, shove it, not like there’s much else to do,” Louis grumbled, turning so his cheek was against Harry’s chest.

Liam snorted,” Yes, yes don’t worry about finals in two days.”

Louis rolled his eyes and bumped Harry’s chin with the top of his head silently asking for more head scratches. As though telepathically connected, the Chesire boy’s hand came back up and slowly stroked though the smaller boy’s hair, the action drawing an indecent moan from the boy, leaving Harry to turn a furious shade of pink.

“Well then, what do you propose we do?” Liam continued, watching the boys curiously. They were nearly always together, even when the five of them were cozied up in their small room. Although they had all had their fair share of cuddles with the blue eyed boy – even Zayn – it was always Harry that Lou went for, even after dates with El. Liam found this a tad bit strange because it wasn’t as though Louis was weirded out by sex, quite the opposite really; it just seemed like he wasn’t getting, or Liam considered, didn’t _want_ any. _From El, at least_ he thought, smirk reappearing. Not that he was opposed to that – he himself had had his fair share of experiments, so to speak,over the past few years.

Louis perked up at the question, sitting up on Harry, straddling his hips. The sudden change in position and pressure had Harry biting back a throaty _sound_ (it wasn’t a moan, really) and he crossed his arms behind his head, cocking an eyebrow up at the boy.

“Comfy there?”

Louis stuck his tongue out and bounced a couple times on Harry’s lap, a coy grin set in place.  “Very, thank you for asking.” Harry his head but moved his hands to his sides ready to push the boy off if he tried that incessant movement near _very_ sensitive area.

“So?” Liam prompted. Louis and Harry looked over at the same time, Louis’ grin still plastered on his face.

“Do you mind, Payno? We’re having a _moment_.” Louis scoffed, running a finger down Harry’s chest and tweaking his nipple. The boy squeaked and Louis heard Niall laugh and shut his book, interest apparently piqued.

“Disgusting, the lot of you.” Zayn’s voice broke through the quiet babble of sighs and “oh jeez’s.”

“You’re more than welcome to join, Malik. I’m sure Hazza wouldn’t mind.”

Harry blushed at the mention of his little nickname he received only from Louis.  “Oh come off it, go study or find someone else to bother,” he muttered, giving the smaller boy a small push. His voice was filled with as much fondness as he could muster, because Harry didn’t _really_ want Lou to bother someone else, but if he was going to keep moving around on him he really didn’t want the rest of his roommates there staring at them like they were in some kind of cheap porno.

Louis on the other hand didn’t take his words so kindly and with an infantile “hmph” swung both legs off and slid off the couch with a loud thump. “Fine, truth or dare,” he said, looking over at Liam and Niall who were still watching the proceedings with a curious glint in their eyes.

They could all but feel the eye roll when Zayn spoke up. “If you’re asking to see our cocks, you’ll have to do better than that. Not all of us are so open about jerking off.”

Liam bit back a grin and slowly looked back to Louis.

“That’s exactly what I’m asking, Zaynie boy,” Lou shot back, his voice thick with sarcasm. “Now come on, in a circle,” he added, patting the floor on either side of him.

The boys fussed, but moved around so they were in a tight circle; Harry and Niall on either side of Louis, Liam beside Niall and Zayn settling in between Harry and Liam, knees drawn up to avoid bumping into them. Zayn was the newest addition to the B wing dormitory and he wasn’t quite as comfortable around the four boys as they were around each other.

Leaning on Harry’s shoulder, Louis let his hand settle on his thigh, looking at Liam.  “Truth.”

Liam cocked an eyebrow and was quiet for a minute, thinking of a question. “Is it true the H wing bathrooms were closed because you clogged the drains with semen?”

Louis let out a quick laugh and upon seeing Zayn’s disbelieving look, shot him a wink. “Very, very true.” The boys groaned and Louis felt Harry shift beside him. He nodded at Liam. “Your turn, pretty boy. Truth or dare?”

Liam thought for a second before turning to Zayn. “Dare.”

Zayn raised an eyebrow before furrowing them in concentration. “I dare you to called your mum and tell her you knocked up Louis’ girlfriend.”

Zayn’s dare had the boys cracking up and even the mop haired boy had to admit it was a good dare. Louis watched as Liam took out his phone, shaking his head and holding a finger up to his mouth as he turned on the speaker.

“Hey mum, no I’m good, I...uh…I had…uhm something to tell you. No, no, I’m…alright,” Liam began, already rolling his eyes. “You remember Lou, right? Me roommate? And uhm…remember that girl I told you I…really liked? …No mum, I swear I’m fine…but uhm…she was…no Mum, I’m _alright_. But…she was…she was Lou’s girlfriend and there’s a possibility that she might…” The boys all sniggered as Liam’s mother started screeching through the phone. Liam flipped them all off and stammered into the phone. “Mum, mum, mum it’s a joke…” he continued on amidst a high pitched “Liam James Payne, I swear on me grave, your bottom will regret this when you come home.” Liam flipped the now howling boys off and told his mother he loved her before hanging up.

“Arseholes, every single one of you,” he mumbled, shifting over to lean on Zayn’s shoulder, much to the quiffy boy’s dismay. “Your turn.”

Zayn turned to Harry, looking the green eyed boy dead on. “Truth.”

“Do you really not like us?” Harry asked after a moment. The room went quiet. Although it was never said, they all felt that Zayn didn’t quite like them, bar Liam who he had seemed to bond with, whatever the word meant in relation to Zayn. The boy didn’t really _bond_ but he was certainly closest to the Wolverhampton boy.

“No, I do like you. You’re all a little childish at time, but you’re not bad,” he finished with a shrug.

The group couldn’t help but smile at Zayn’s little confession and Liam cuddled into the boy’s side further. Zayn finally relented and wrapped an arm around the boy almost as if his confession allowed him to be more affectionate, that he didn’t have to stonewall his roommates all the time.

Getting into the flow Harry looked over at Niall. “Truth.”

“When’s the last time you had a boner?”

Louis scoffed and Zayn rolled his eyes but Harry answered. “This morning,” he said with a shrug similar to Zayn’s. Louis cocked an eyebrow and resisted the urge to ask _why,_ instead settling on giving his thigh a small squeeze.

Niall nodded in Liam’s direction. “Truth.”

Liam was quick with his reply. “Ever had a…gay  experience?”

Niall grinned. “Porn aside, naw,” he said, smiled still glued to his face.

“Fair enough,” Liam said, tilting his head. “Louis. Truth , since you wankers love humiliating dares.”

Louis grinned, his question coming back faster than Liam’s. “Have _you_ ever got it on with a guy?”

Liam rolled his eyes at the lack of creativity, but nodded nonetheless. “Have _you?_ ”

The boy raised an eyebrow. “Not how the game works, Payno,” he said with a coy grin before nodding at Zayn.  “Dare.”

A chorus of “oohs” filled the room and Niall looked back and forth between the two of them.

Zayn thought for a moment, his eyes flicking between Harry and Louis. “I dare you to sit in his lap for the rest of the game,” he said nodding at Harry. Louis furrowed his brow, seemingly disappointed in the dare, but obliged, lifting himself over the boy’s knee and stretching his legs out, settling back against his chest when Harry wrapped his arms around his waist.

“How domestic,” Zayn said dryly before raising his eyebrows at Niall. “Dare, let’s see what your addled little Irish brain can think of.”

Niall pouted at the slight stab but sat back, thinking of a suitable dare. “I dare you to…get yourself proper hard…right here.”

The room went quiet again, a sudden charge sparking through the circle’ one that had Louis shifting slightly in Harry’s lap as Zayn immediately started push small circles into the front of his trousers; Liam unhooking from him and sitting back.

Feeling Harry’s hand tighten around his waist, Louis shifted back, his eyes drawn to Zayn’s’ slowly moving hand. Despite the very nature of what he was doing, the dark haired boy made the act even obscener. He pushed his palm against his already stiffening member, his other hand coming up to undo his button. He tugged his jeans just below the curve of his bum, his hips lifting up slightly and he massaged against his tented boxers, one leg stretching out as his breathe caught. Louis looked over at Niall and Liam who were both entranced by the show; Liam’s tongue licking at the corner of his mouth, Niall absent mindedly kneading into the side of his thigh. Lou wanted to see Harry’s face, wanted to see how he was taking this. However, he didn’t have to look at him as the boy’s nails were digging into Louis' hip, hiking his shirt up a couple inches and as Louis pushed back, wanting more of the boy against his back, he realized that oh _that’s_ how Harry felt about the situation.

“Fucking perverts, the lot of you.” Zayn’s voice was low and Louis' face snapped up to see the boy tugging his jeans up. He smirked when he saw the still undone button and _wow_ , properly hard Zayn was _huge_.

“You can’t blame us,” Niall’s voice cracked a little, but the ever familiar grin was back in place as the blonde boy leaned back against the edge of the bunk bed. Zayn rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow up at him.

“Bet you enjoyed that,” Zayn said, but he was smirking, eyes drawn to where Niall’s nails had been digging into his own skin.

Niall rolled his eyes and looked up at Harry, whose fingers had relaxed against Louis' skin. “Truth.”

“Are you straight?” Harry asked, his voice soft.

The entire circle cracked up again and Niall relaxed. “Uhm…maybe?  I mean if something came up, I wouldn’t say no…it’d be…cool?” His voice rose and he shrugged again.

“Nothing to be ashamed of, that’s how I started off,” Harry replied.

The Irish lad looked up at him, confusion in his eyes. “Wait, youre…?”

“Oh, he’s gay,” Zayn and Louis said at the same time. They looked at each other, similar looks of “I didn’t see that coming” crossing their faces.

An awkward silence filled the air and Harry looked over at Liam. “Dare.”

Liam grinned, looking over at Zayn and even Niall caught the barely audible word and imperceptible nod. “I dare you to kiss Louis.”

Even though Harry had seen it coming from the moment Zayn asked Louis to sit in his lap, he swallowed hard and nudged Louis' back.

“Only if he’s comfortable with it,” he mumbled, tracing small circles into the base of the smaller boy’s back.

“He just watched me nearly rub myself off, a kiss is _nothing_ ,” Zayn said, smirking.

“It’s’alright,” Louis said, turning around in Harry’s lap, his legs on either side of the curly boy’s waist. He draped his arms around Harry’s neck and turned around to look at the boys.

“Uhm…this stays here, right?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow up. They all nodded, some sort of solemn promise passing between them and Louis looked back up at Harry, biting his bottom lip. Harry’s hand came up between them and he ran his thumb over Louis' damp lip, his pointer finger pushing his chin up. The green eyed boy locked eyes with Louis's own blue orbs. Louis could feel Harry’s breathe catch and he leaned in, his lips ghosting over the other boy’s.

“Don’t be a tease,” Harry mumbled, pressing his lips to Louis', immediately smiling against the boy. Lou could feel everyone’s eyes on them and he wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck, pushing into the kiss. Trying to ignore his quickening heartbeat he ran his tongue along Harry’s lip, whining slightly. Harry obliged and parted his lips, licking into Louis' mouth and god was he ever good with his tongue and why hadn’t Louis done this before and _why the hell were people talking?_

“Okay, that’s enough, you pigs.” Zayn broke through and Louis groaned, pulling away, his eyelashes fluttering. He chased Harry’s lips for one last kiss before untangling himself and turning around, immediately leaning against Harry and grabbing his hands. Harry of course let him, and buried his face in smaller boy’s neck, blushing.

“Oh, you two are sickening,” the Bradford boy said, but he was grinning, his hand kneading into his thigh, his erection still prominent through his dark jeans.

Liam rolled his eyes and looked at Niall. “Dare.” Louis raised his eyebrows, remembering Niall’s last dare.

The Irish boy’s eyes sparkled and he nodded to Zayn. “I dare you…” he swallowed once, wiping at his nose,” to get him off.”

“What happened to our little leprechaun?” Liam asked, his voice filled with awe. He looked over at Zayn and down at his lap, not bothering to ask permission. Zayn crawled into his lap, sighing happily at the friction it brought about and Liam smirked, burying his face in Zayn’s neck, sucking at the stubble flecked skin.

The tension was back. There was something so incredible sensual about the dark haired boy on his own, but seeing him at the mercy of Liam _oozed_ eroticism.

Zayn’s eyes were closed and he let out a shaky breathe. Liam grinned and tugged at the boy’s loosened trousers, whispering something in his ear. Zayn nodded and slowly pulled his shirt off and shimmied out of his jeans, standing up to kick them off. Everyone’s eyes followed the lanky boy’s movements and Louis heard Harry’s breathe catch. Zayn sat back down, legs splayed on either side of Liam. The clothed boy ran his fingers along his sides, his mouth busy on the other boy’s, no hesitation in the kiss.

Louis felt Harry pull him against his chest, his arse pressed against his _very_ noticeable erection. He placed his legs between Louis', giving him more leverage to slowly grind against the smaller boy, his chin resting on the boy’s shoulder. Louis obliged, pushing slowly against him, feeling his own erection growing, the events of the night playing with his hormones.

“God, this is a bloody orgy,” Niall muttered, his dark eyes flitting between Zayn and Liam and Harry and Louis.

“Easy for you to say, _wanker_ ,” Zayn replied, his voice gruff as he looked over at the blonde boy. Louis followed his eyes and noticed the pseudo term of endearment wasn’t a far cry from the truth; Niall was steadily palming himself through his grey joggers, eyes glazing over slightly as he watched the proceedings.

“Surprised you kept your hands – _oh_ ,” Zayn began, his voice cut off as Liam ran his thumb over the leaking slit of Zayn’s exposed cock. The dark haired boy pushed against his hand and buried his face in the soft cotton of Liam’s shirt. Louis saw the smug grin on Li’s face and his gaze fell downward to where Liam had the boy’s cock in his hand, moving fluidly over his erection. He whispered in Zayn’s ear, which left the boy whimpering and nodding into his shoulder.

Harry let out a heavy sigh watching the show, and his hand trailed along Louis' back, fingertips running along the waistband of his jeans. A nagging voice in the back of his head was telling, was _screaming_ , at him to stop. To stop touching the boy with the girlfriend, to stop thinking about how _damn_ much he wanted to do to Louis what Liam was doing to Zayn. He wanted the small boy to push up against him needily, wanted him whimpering in his ear, wanted Louis' come all over him. The thought of Louis moaning Harry’s name as he came had the green eyed boy twitching in his pants and he pulled the older boy up against him, his nails digging into his skin. Suddenly he didn’t care. Fuck, if Louis didn’t want this, he wouldn’t have made out with him, wouldn’t be _grinding_ against him.

“Undo it,” Harry whispered, his fingers coming around and tugging at Louis' belt. Louis nodded his own slender fingers lifting off Harry’s thighs and undoing the belt and, for good measure, the button and fly of his jeans. Harry murmured his approval in Louis' ear, his teeth nipping at the lobe. He left one hand to run along the smaller boy’s thigh, his finger tracing the inseam of the dark fabric and his other hand pulled to Louis' rear, slowly sliding down the back of his jeans to cup the boy’s arse through his briefs. Louis reacted immediately, sitting up straighter and inhaling through his nose.

“Like that, hm?” Harry’s voice was low, pure seduction. Louis' nod was barely perceptible and Harry grinned, burrowing into the soft skin of his neck. Instinctively he began sucking at the skin and was rewarded with a needy whine from Louis.

The sound drew the attention of the other boys and Louis blushed, looking down.

“Oh, don’t stop on our account, really,” Liam said, licking the corner of his mouth. Louis could see a smattering of bruises and teeth marks along Zayn’s exposed shoulder and he nearly moaned. Suddenly it didn’t matter – that he had a girlfriend, that he was “straight.” He was more turned on by his roommates than he’d been by El in _ages_ and the way Harry was touching him had obscene thoughts running through his head.

Louis nodded in Liam’s direction. “C’mon then, keep going, don’t leave the poor boy hanging.” Even Zayn laughed, the sound breathy and short, and Liam pulled him in closer, his hand coming between them to run his palm over the head of Zayn’s cock. Louis watched in sheer fascination as Zayn bucked into Liam’s hand, his head tilting back.

Without warning, Harry’s hand came up a couple inches and then down again under the waistband of his briefs, nails digging into the soft flesh of Louis' arse. The sound that left the boy’s mouth was long and whiny and Harry nearly came then and there. Instead he pulled his hand out again, meaning to slide it down the front of the boy’s jean but he was interrupted by a shouted “ _fuck.”_

Harry, Louis and Niall all looked up to see Zayn resting on Liam’s shoulder, chest heaving.  Niall smirked, pulling his hand off of himself and running it through his hair. “Y’alright there, mate?” he asked, grinning, though his eyes were still dark and his lip was swollen from biting on it.

“Perfectly fine,” Zayn mumbled, shooting a grin to the Irish boy, “You?”

Niall nodded, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the bed. “Who’s turn?”

Liam looked up, thinking. “Yours,” he said looking at the blonde boy.

Niall grinned and looked at Harry. “Hm…truth.”

Harry was quiet for a minute, his hands still temptingly close to Louis' nearly throbbing erection. Absent mindedly rubbing the boy’s inner thigh, he rested his chin on his shoulder and looked over at Niall, small smirk on his face. “Would you rather ride someone or be sucked off?”

The normally grinning boy’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he tried to word his answer. “Uhm…both? I could, I could have both right?”

Harry laughed, the sound quiet in Louis' ear. “Fair enough.” Harry paused for a second, looking over at Zayn. “Dare.”

Zayn licked the corner of his lip, his eyes roaming over the curly haired boy and his tucked up companion. “Give _him_ ,” he nodded at Niall, “a lapdance.”

Harry grinned and Niall’s eyes went wide again, watching as Louis scrambled out of Harry’s lap. Louis crawled over to Zayn’s side, tucking in close, grinning as the Bradford boy rolled his eyes. Despite the twinge of annoyance Louis felt at Harry stepping over slowly to the blonde boy, he couldn’t help but watch as he slowly lowered himself over the boy, straddling his hips, one hand gripping the edge of the bed as he slowly drove his hips into Niall’s lap. Even through his post orgasm haze Zayn saw Niall’s jaw go slack, his head tilting back, his own hips rolling slowly against Harry’s.

“How the bloody hell did we get to this?” Louis heard Liam mutter, but even Louis could tell Liam didn’t _really_ mean it. He was just as turned on as the rest of them and the blue eyed boy grinned as he watched Liam shift around slightly, his socked toes curling as Niall let out a whimper.

It really was quite strange though how they ended up in this; Zayn a sleepy, sticky mess, Liam leaning against him, Harry hard as a fucking rock grinding against a fucked out Niall. And Louis. Well, he was there. Undeniably turned on, but confused in the least. Yet here he was, staring as Harry grinded down against Niall, his mouth busy sucking bruises into the boy’s pale skin.

The whimper that escaped the blonde boy’s lips had Zayn laughing beside Louis and Louis looked up at the two boy’s again, shifting on the spot as Harry rocked against Niall, Niall’s arm wrapped around his back. His jaw was slack and he reached up, pushing his hips against Harry, licking at the corner of his mouth as though he wanted to _kiss_ him. Louis' nose scrunched up at the thought, but apparently Harry had other ideas because he indulged the boy, nudging his chin up with his thumb and connecting their lips. Even from where they were the three boys watching saw Niall’s tongue immediately dart out and meet Harry’s even before their mouths did, greedily leaning up to taste the curly haired boy.  

The knot in his stomach confused Louis as much as being turned on by everything that was happening. He had no right to be jealous of Niall, he had a _girlfriend_ didn’t he. “Oh, but you like Harry to yourself, you know that Tommo,” Louis thought viciously. And that much was true. More often than not when Louis came in late from classes and saw one of the boy’s in Harry’s lap he’d sit on them or otherwise annoy them until Louis could take their place.

Rolling his eyes, Louis turned his attention back to the two boys, looking up just in time to see Harry pull away from their kiss, Niall whining and burying in his shirt.

“Wanna come,” they all heard him mumble needily, his fingers curling into the hem of the younger boy’s shirt.

“’Course you do, love,” Harry whispered, almost _fondly_. He thumbed Niall’s chin up once again, kissing him fervently as he drove his hips against the boy’s once again, pushing him against the side of the bed. Zayn and Liam both smirked when they saw Niall go limp, pulling away from the kiss, his eyes glazing over, fingers going slack against Harry’s shirt.

“Atta boy, Styles,” Zayn said, the tip of his tongue between his teeth. Harry kissed Niall’s forehead, _pushing the boy’s fringe away from his skin_ before heading back to where he was previously, shooting the Irish boy as quick grin. Niall returned the grin, legs splayed out as liquid seeped through his joggers, leaving a small, dark grey patch.

Pulling a face, Louis followed the boy’s path and scrambled back into Harry’s lap, one arm wrapping around his waist. He heard the younger boy laugh softly and kiss the top of his head, one hand coming around to rub his back slowly.

“So uhm, whose…whose turn is it now?” Niall asked, yawning as he leaned against the side of the bed, his arm absentmindedly rubbing at his stomach, his shirt hiked up a few inches.

“Hmm?” Zayn asked, still leaning against Liam, his eyes half shut.

Shaking his head, a tiny laugh escaping him Liam reached up to scratch at the base of the boy’s neck. “I think it’s bedtime for you, Malik.” Louis grinned at this, his own head lolling against Harry’s shoulder. “Bedtime for you all, I’d think,” Liam continued, eyes scanning over the group of them.

“C’mon, up, up,” Harry murmured in Louis' ear, finger poking into the boy’s side.

Louis of course obliged, and linked one arm through Harry’s. Still leaning against his side, he let the boy lead him back to his own bunk where he sat down, immediately laying back against the pillow. “Sleep with me, tonight Haz?” the older boy asked, looking up at the boy, happy little grin on his face.

Harry couldn’t help but grin back at him, nodding, knowing that his voice would betray the excitement he felt. Pulling off his shirt and jeans, he found a pair of wrinkly jogger’s at the end of his bed and pulled them on, more than aware of Louis' eyes on him the entire time. “You’re more than welcome to sleep in your pants,” he said, as he settled in next to the boy.

Louis nodded, tugging his jeans past his bottom, contorting on the small bed to get them off. Kicking them off his ankles, he pulled his shirt up and finally settled in underneath the blankets and shifted in a couple of inches, nosing against Harry’s bare chest. “So that…that was fun,” he whispered, one arm instinctively coming up to drape itself over the curly haired boy’s side.

Not bother to disguise his grin, Harry grinned and kissed the top of his head. “You sure you were okay with everything?”

“Yeah, it was…different, but I wouldn’t have done it if I hadn’t wanted to.” His reply was quiet and he avoided eye contact with Harry. Though he had quite enjoyed kissing the boy and was undoubtedly turned on by him, he couldn’t stop the knot of guilt building in his stomach.

Sensing something was wrong Harry, nudged Louis' chin up, just as gentle as when they had kissed. “What’s wrong, Lou?”

Louis shook his head. “I just…shouldn’t have enjoyed it, you know?”

Harry nodded, glad at least for a reason. And glad that the reason wasn’t him. “I know, but if it made you feel good, then…what can you do about it really? And for what it’s worth, I’d really like to kiss you again…”

Harry’s words had the smaller boy’s head snapping up.  He cocked an eyebrow up and taking a deep breath, stretched up, his lips gentle on the other boy’s. Kissing Harry felt nice and maybe come morning, all this would be in the past, but for the time being he wanted to kiss him. It was different from kissing El. Not that kissing El was bad, but Lou kissed her because he liked kissing, not because he liked kissing _her_. Smiling against the lips on his, he slowly pulled away and rested his head on Harry’s chest.

“Goodnight, Hazza,” Louis mumbled, his face hot against Harry’s skin.

Shaking his head but pleased nonetheless Harry kissed Lou’s head once more and reached down, careful not to displace to the boy, and tugged the blanket up over them.

“Goodnight, Lou.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first work and I'd love to expand on it, so any (constructive) criticism would be much appreciated :)
> 
> (insert shameless social media plug here)
> 
> twitter: @nopelinson  
> tumblr: www.darrinrose.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
